The Genderswap AUs
by Mc1231
Summary: Part of Taking On: Loud House Fanon. Thanks to one of Lisa's invention, Lincoln explores every dimensions that involve genderswapping
1. A Genderswap AU

**Note** : This fanfic was originally a one-shot part of Taking On: Loud House Fanon, which will no longer compilate fics together, considering that it barely had any attention (compared to Time Looped No Such Luck). Fics related to it will still be continued seperately. This chapter currently serve as a prelude to the main fic.

* * *

A "Genderswap" AU

* * *

Lincoln was in Lisa's room wearing an helmet which is connected to a machine. Lisa is currently fiddling with it.

"So what is the point of this again?" Lincoln said

"With this helmet, you should be able to go to other dimensions beyond this one." Lisa said

"Don't tell me I'm gonna be sent to the same dimension I've dreamed once" said Lincoln, referencing the event of _One of the Boys._

"You might. Now get ready, brother unit, cause you'll be seeing a lot of content" Lisa said while starting the machine.

"Can I second tha-aaaaaaaaaaah" Lincoln feel himself falling into a vortex, until he felt the ground.

"Where am I?" Though Lincoln. Then he look around him. He see a familiar girl bedroom.

"What the-" Lincoln paused when he look at himself, and apparently see Linka "I'm a girl?"

"Compared to dimension 11B, this could be less problematic." Lisa said

"Well, that a relief."

"Linka, were gonna be late for school if you don't come" said a familiar male voice.

Lincoln, now Linka, get out of the room and go downstairs. When she see the Loud brothers looking at her, she panicked, which the brothers took notice of.

"Linka, what were you scared about?" Luke said

Linka, remembering that this is not the 'All Loud Boys' universe, reply "Sorry, I just had a... nightmare last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lars said, eager to ear it

"No, that okay." She said, much to the former's dissapointement

The siblings then go in the van, with Loki driving, and do their usual activities.

Linka look around her and thought "Why does this feel like a past event".

Arriving at the Royal Woods Elementary School, Linka walk through the hall 'til she reach her locker. However, when she opened it, trash fall out on her.

"Really, that again?" she said. The other kids laugh at her and taking photos.

At class, Linka gets out of her desk, but that and her chair had a string tied to each other and she trips.

"Oh, _real_ original!"

The other kids laugh and photograph this. At the cafeteria, Linka sits down in her favorite lunch seat only to make a fart noise and find she sat on a whoopee cushion.

"That's real mature!"

The other kids laugh and photograph again. Later, Linka was in a private place at school try to communicate with Lisa.

"Lisa, why did you send me to a genderswapped version to my first time dealing with Ronnie Anne?" Linka said

"It's not really my doing, everytime I get this dimension, it usually put me in that specific time." Lisa said

"Can't you put me in a different moment of time or another dimension?"

"Not now, you have to deal with this one first."

"So, in general, I have to past a repeat of a previous day?"

"Affirmative, you may some major differences, though. Just act like you would do that day."

"Okay." Linka then resumed the day.

For anyone who watch the episode _Heavy Meddle_ , they may knows how the day have gone from here. So insteard here a small resume: Linka tell the genderswapped counterpart of Lincoln's best friend, Clyde, named Clydia here, her deal with the bully, Which she plan to meet at 3:30 that day. When she arrived at home, she tried to avoid telling her brothers about it. Only for then to find out, when they notice gum on Linka's hair. The brothers then make suggest plans to Linka on getting revenge on her bully. However, when she told them her bully was a boy that where things get different.

All the boys except Levi give her a big comforting group hug which suffocate her.

"Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but..." Levi said before making a war cry.

"Linka! Why didn't you tell us you had a stalker?" Luke said

"He sounds so ugly." Lexx said

"We must get our weapons ready, guys" Loki said.

The brothers release Linka from thier hugs and go to their rooms.

"geez. These guys are really protective of thier sisters." Linka said

The boys then come out some with "weapons" in their hands.

"Ok, guys. You know what we have to do." Loki said

Leon had a pacifer on his hand and was making fighting motions.

"That right, we gonna show this creep a piece of our minds"

"Yeah, we'll show him the bad pieces." Loni said

" **GET HIM! GET HIM! GET HIM!** " The brothers all shout, then they all turn into a tornado that was heading downstairs.

"Lincoln, you have to stop them. If you kiss your genderswapped girlfriend, they not going to kill him." Lisa shouted

"WHAT! But he's not my...ugh...I'm gonna get punched afterward." Linka said

"Maybe not in this dimension, he wouldn't hurt a girl, does he?"

Linka sigh, then get in the boys' way.

"Hold it!" Linka shouted and they do so "I will kiss this guy."

"WHAT!" Levi said

Linka is now outside the house, with the brother watching her, and headed to the bully. She hesitated on approaching him, but then, she kissed him with ease.

"Well, that was easy." She thought

But then she returned home with a egg thrown at her eyes. Apparently, it been thrown so hard, it left her left eye swollen. The boys tried to get the bully, but Linka tell them to not get involved. After she headed to her room, she found a apology note from the bully and a steak.

"Figures." Linka said to the readers, and then placed the steak on her swollen eye.

"Lisa, I think I'm ready to go back home, now." She said

"Sure, but you will have to what a few minutes, I got some complicities now." Lisa said

"Let's hope it'll be quick I'm going to watch TV now" She do as she said, but before she reached the couch, the door open and revealed to be her parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., only with their clothes color swapped.

Linka was suprised by their entrance and said: "Uh-oh"

The parents noticed Linka's swollen eye in shock and Lynn Sr. said: "What happened to you, sweetie? How did you get a swollen eye?"

"Boys, come here, immediatly!"Rita yelled to the boys, who obeyed. "Who is responsable for this?" She then pointed at Linka's situation.

The boys explained the scenario to their mother at the same time, including the part where Linka did not want any help from them.

"Well, look like we have no choice." Lynn Sr. said in dissapointment "You're all grounded for not doing anything." The brothers groaned from this. "As for you, Linka. You can't go out on your own anymore."

Linka was shocked from this statement and then said: "Can I go to the bathroom, real quick."

"Make it quick." Sr. replied and she does so.

Once at the bathroom, Linka is talking to Lisa: "Lisa, I have to go back home right now, my freedom is on the line."

"..."

"Lisa?"

"The complications are a bigger problem than it seem."

"What do you mean?"

"When I had my back turned, you body has roam free around the house. It has hijacked the machine. And that not the only problem."

Lisa then get pushed out of the communicator and Linka then hearded what sound like Lincoln.

"I love your dimension, Lincoln. And I'm am not leaving it." He said to Linka "In this world, I have way more liberty than what I have my previous one, so I'm leaving you there. Bye Bye." And then the communicator got disconnected.

Linka is in panic now that she stuck in a different dimension has no way to call back home. "No, it can't be. This must be nightmare. I can't go back home. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** "

"- **AAAAHHHH** " Linka woke up screaming. By the way, this is not the same Linka that was actually Lincoln in mind, nor the Linka that had Lincoln's body. This Linka just woke up from a nightmare and her scream attracted the whole family to her room.

"Linka, what happened? We heard you screaming." Loki said

"I had a nightmare." Linka said, she resumed her whole adventure. "You were there." Point to her brothers. "You two were also there, but your gender were swapped" Point to her parents, Ritt and Mrs. Lynn Sr..

Her family later comfort her and left the room. However, Levi stayed with Linka.

"You know, your multidimensional dream inspire me to make a machine to travel the multiverse. Would you like to help me with it?" Levi said

The two siblings exchange smiles. The scientist hoping his sister to say yes.

...

...

...

" _No!_ " Linka said to him

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Trivia:** The Loud parents are genderswapped at the last scene for reasons such as not making any sense to me. And doubt that it is canon following various insceptions in the episode related to the 'All Loud Brothers Universe' excuse that many people (such as what seem to be the entirety of this website) use as a justification.


	2. Dimension 63

**Note:** The actual fanfic start here.

* * *

The "Genderswap" AUs

* * *

It was morning in the Loud house. Linka Loud woke up from her bed.

"Ugh, that dream from last night really took a lot from me" She said.

She take her bathroom things and go to the bathroom which, fortunately for her, it was empty. Later, when she was finished, Linka found her brothers, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Leon, all waiting in line in front of her.

"Hi, guys." Linka greeted her brothers

"Hi, Linka/sis."The brothers greeted Linka

Later on, the Loud family were in the kitchen. Their father, Ritt, was reading the newspaper while their mother, Lynn Sr., was cooking eggs.

While this happen, the sibling discuss about Linka's dream.

"I hope you litterally didn't get anymore nightmare like that, Linka." Loki said

"Yeah, I'll get over it. It's not like I'll trade you out, guys." Linka said

"Totally, we'll all stick together."

While they were discussing, Ms. Lynn Sr. announced: The eggs are done, boys. Get your plate ready.' She then places the eggs on each of the siblings and Ritt, who put the newspaper down.

Once they got their breakfast, the siblings disscused with each other.

"So, Linka. I guess that you had, like, a good night sleep after that weird nightmare of yours." Loni said

"Ah, come on, guys. You know that I can deal with my problems." Linka said

"Sure, sis. But it did gave us many ideas."

"It inspire me for a new song." Luke said

"I want to experience it myself." Lars said

"I want to do some dimension warping research." Levi said

The boys were all disscusing their ideas related to Linka's dream, but then the girl interrupted them.

"Guys, guys, we all have the time for this. Besides, you know that if I have problems, I can still call you."

The boys all agree with Linka. The parents later respond: "That's our girl."

"Its surely a _dim-_ ensional dream, anyway." Lane said, earning a groan from the family

After finishing their breakfast, Linka said: "Come on now, guys. Let's go out" and the Loud boys all follow suit.

All of this has been watched by Lincoln through a helmet connected to Linka's perspective.

"So, what this thing do is show how the other version of us are." Lincoln said, inspecting Lisa's new dimension warping helmet.

"Affirmative, and this dimension also show me that its currently too risqué to actually send you into another dimension right now." Lisa said then thought: "I'm going to need a less dangerous guinea pig."

"Are they any other dimensions we could visit?"

"I am searching for it. But right now, all I have are variants of dimension 63."

"So, mostly the same dimension."

"Affirmative, all with a bit of differences."

"Okay, I guess those 'differences' could be interesting" Lincoln put the helmet back on his head.

In dimension 63, the genderswapped Loud siblings are in Vanzilla, driven by Loki.

"Oh, are we going to the mall?" Linka said

"Nah, we're going to Dairyland. We all agree to that, remember?" Loki said with the other boys agreeing

The scene then flashback to yesterday at the Loud court in Loki and Loni's room, where the siblings were debating.

"Ok, guys. Any ideas how we should spend our day, tommorow."

"How about the mall?" Linka said, but she got buzzed. "How about the beach, then." She got buzzed again.

"How about about a place we all like."

Back to the present, Linka mumbled: "They all agree to that but I didn't." This got noticed by her brothers.

The Loud siblings had reached Dairyland and go to the roller coasters. The brothers were doing various attractions with Linka joining them. While the boys were enjoying themselves, the girl wasn't. At least, not the same way as her brothers. She still show some pleasures out of it.

Later, the siblings regrouped themselves on a table. They were disscusing something.

"Yo, Linka. Do you really want to go to the mall that much?" Luke said

"I am, but you guys all choosed the same place to spend the day. So, it pretty clear that you guys won't be leaving before the mall closes." Linka said

"Well, actually, they're still enough time before the mall close. And they're a few things I need there anyways." Loki said

"So, we can go to the mall?"

"Sure."

"Are you serious? When I asked my sisters if we could go somewhere else after their activities. I get shoved away." Lincoln complained

"I can hear you, Lincoln." Lisa said "Besides, you still get something out of our activities such as that comic store you go to."

Later, the genderswapped Loud siblings were at the mall. Most of the brothers dispersed themselves while the older ones, Loki and Loni, followed Linka. While the girl was trying out clothes, Loki was texting to his girlfriend, Bebe Santiago, while Loni was coming with clothes from the men's aisle.

"So, how do I look?" Linka said coming out of the dressing room wearing her new clothes.

"You look, like, totes beautiful, Linka." Loni said

"Thanks, Loni."

Later on, Linka and her older brothers are at the mall hallway. When she see her best friend, Clydia, and her moms, she notified her brothers that she'll join them.

"Hey Linka. How you're doing?" Clydia said

"Fine. I had a great day so far." Linka said

While Linka and Clydia started discussing about their recent events, The older Loud brothers rejoined the younger ones they seen in the horizon. Some of them look like they just come out of an adventure.

"Being the king of the toy store never look so good" Lexx said

"Talk to me when it come to the pet store" Leif said

"I'll be unbeatable in the next matches" Boy Lynn said

"The machines will already have future technology with my involvment" Levi said

While the boys talked, Loki said:"Maybe using the last bit of the time doing what Linka want will literally work actually." They have all agree on this.

Linka then leave her friend and rejoined the boys

Later, the Loud siblings come back home with Vanzilla and were greeted by their parents

"So, how Dairyland go for you, kids." Ritt said

"It was awesome!" Leif and Lexx said

"Plus, we got time to go to the mall" Linka said

"That great of you, sweetie." Ms. Lynn Sr. said

Linka and her mother go in the house. Ritt was also following them, but when the latter had their back turned...

" **DOGPILE ON DAD** " The boys shouted...and they jumped their father.

"Something, I wish I had more daughters." He thought

Back at the main dimension, Lincoln wondered: "Now I feel like my life would be better as a girl."

"Don't think too much of it, your role as the male unit out of the eleven children units do have some benefits." Lisa said

"Any of them that compare better than what I've see." Lincoln said while removing the helmet

"Well, these male counterparts seem even more protective of your female counterpart than we are to you. Alongside that, their father counterpart of our mother unit has to deal with _dogpiling._ "

"...Yeah, I'm not going to argue on that. But my opinion haven't changed right now."

"Very well. Then, the next dimension should make you think about what you said."


End file.
